KAZEKAGE GAIDEN
by Persa Uchiha Tenoh
Summary: Bien dicen que todo tiene una historia, un principio y el Kazekage no es la excepción. De qué es capaz uno con tal de proteger a los que más amas?, sacrificarías tu vida por protegerlos?  Haru y Michi después  .


_Ok, esto es algo que ni yo había pensado hacer, pero en vista de que el "KAZEKAGE" esta entrando en la recta final, considero, pienso, creo yo ._. que sería bueno ir comenzando a ver que fue lo que paso en el pasado con Michiru y compañía, tal vez se sepa que pasó con Uranus o.ó_

_Asi que aquí les dejo la introducción de todo este asunto xDD_

* * *

Dentro de los jardínes del palacio de la Luna, se encontraba una niña de cabellera plateada recogida en 2 chongitos que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, unos ojos color azul claro, portaba un vestido de colo blanco resaltando su inocencia y pureza

-**Que bonita flor-** dijo mientras se acercaba a una pequeña rosa blanca - **se ve tan sola-** volteó a ver a su alrededor donde había varios rosales de diferentes colores, pero no había blanco -**sabes que hay otras flores como tu, pero todas están lejos de ti, te respetan, pero no saben que lo único que consigen es lastimarte, igual que a mí- **dijo en voz baja con un semblante triste

**-Serenity, qué haces por aquí hija?-**

**-Solo observaba las flores mamá- **dijo mientras se acercaba a una mujer de cabello del mismo color que su hija

-**Veo que te gusta esa rosa, sabías que las rosas tienen diferentes significados?-**

**-Significados?- **preguntó inocentemente la niña, mientras iba tomar la mano de su mamá para que ambas recorrieran el jardín

-**Asi es Serenity, por ejemplo esta que esta por aquí- **acarició una de color rosa -** estas representan la felicidad, esta de aca -**esta vez se acercarón a una de color amarillo -**amistad, pero esta es especial -** señalo la roja -**esta viene de la Tierra-**

**-De la Tierra?- **la pequeña volteó a ver al planeta azul que era visible en las afueras del castillo

-**Si princesa, la rosa roja es especial porque solo la encuentras en la Tierra, significa amor- **

**-En la Tierra hay amor?- **preguntó mientras acercaba su manita a la rosa con espinas, recordaba que la Tierra era un planeta de salvajes, eso oía en los pasillos del palacio, por eso le extrañaba que su madre dijera que en ese planeta había amor

-**Eso dicen los antiguos escritos del Milenio, ten cuidado no te vayas a lastimar- **advirtió al ver a su hija a punto de lastimarse con una espina de la "inocente" rosa -**aunque veas indefensa a esa rosa, ten cuidado con sus espinas-**

**-Si mamá, pero sigo sin entender cómo es qué hay amor en la Tierra?-**

**-El amor hija, de por si es extraño, es el sentimiento más maravilloso que pueda existir en el Universo. Se da diferentes formas: de padres a hijos, entre hermanos, los amigos y con la persona que tu llegues a considerar como tu alma gemela-**

**-Alma gemela?- **madre e hija se fuerón a sentar a una banca de marmol que había en el jardín frente a una fuente

-**Eres muy pequeña para entender esas cosas Serenity- **dijo su madre mientras le acariciaba su cabeza martenalmente

-**Madre, y qué significa la blanca?- **se pusó de pie para acercarse a la única rosa blanca que había en el jardín

**-Esta me recuerda a ti hija- **dijo la mamá de la pequeña princesa

-**Por qué mamá?- **la pequeña se puso a acariciar a la pequeña rosa

-**La rosa blanca significa inocencia y pureza, además todavía es pequeña como tu- **dijo mientras se acercaba a su hija - **te gusta mucho esa rosa verdad?-**

**-Si mamá, es muy bonita- **dijo con una sonrisa tierna la cual conmovio a la reina - **pero por qué esta solita?-**

-**No esta sola hija, observa a tu alredor y veras que esta rosa no esta solita- **su mamá señalo con el dedo a los rosales que se encontraban enfrente de ella

-**Pero todas están lejos mamá-**

**-Te has fijado que la rosa blanca se encuentra en el centro del jardín?- **la niña observo a su alredor y era cierto, la única rosa blanca se encontraba en el centro -**si observas bien, cada rosal esta colocado de forma que pueda estar en sincronía con esta pequeña rosa-**

**-Es cierto, pero por qué?-**

**-La rosa roja ya sabes que sígnifica el amor, si combinas el rojo con el blanco obtienes el rosa- **señalo a las rosas rosadas - **recuerdas lo que significa la rosa rosada?-**

**-Felicidad?- **

-**Asi es Serenity, el rojo es el amor, el blanco la pureza; combinalos y obtendras el amor más puro que pueda exisitir, cuando consigas ese amor entonces seras feliz; ahora las amarillas, si ves son una gran cantidad de ellas-**

**-Es cierto-**

**-Todo lo contrario a la blanca, si observas hay demasiadas rosas amarillas quiere decir que hay amistad entre ellas, pero de que sirve que tengas tanta compañía si no eres una persona simple, alguién que sabe tratar a los demás como su igual; si tu eres una persona que sepas respetar a los demás y saberlos tratar con igualdad- **con su dedo indice traso la distancia que había entre la rosa blanca y las rosas amarillas, mientras su hija observaba -** entonces tendras muchos amigos- **luego señalo a las rosas rojas - **obtendras el amor de tus amigos- **y por último señalo a las rosadas -**y entonces podras ser feliz-**

**-Mamá sabes mucho-**dijo la pequeña mientras abrazaba a su mamá de las piernas - **algún día espero poder ser como tu-**

**-Jeje, me alagá saber eso hija- **la reina se agacho y a pesar de la edad de su hija la cargo -** pero yo confío que tu serás mejor reina que yo cuando llegue tu momento de ser reina- **dijo mientras le tocaba su nariz, provocando que su hija empezara a reirse

-**Mamá me haces cosquillas jajaja- **la niña se reía mientras su madre le hacía cosquillas en las costillas

-**REINA SELENE!-** se escuchó desde la entrada del jardín la voz de una mujer

-**A buena hora vienen a interrumpir- **dijo la reina con voz de fastidio mientras dejaba en el banco a su hija -**pequeña tengo que irme-**

**-Si mamá- **dijo la pequeña con voz triste, sabía que, cuando su madre la dejaba no la volvía a ver hasta el otro día, incluso podrían pasar días y seguía sin verle

-**Te prometo que cuando regrese jugaremos el tiempo que quieras- **la reina le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija y empezó su camino a la salida del jardín donde la esperaba la mujer que vino a interrumpir su momento con su hija -**qué pasa Shizune?, qué es tan importante para que vengas a interrumpir?-**

**-Perdone majestad, pero han venido Sailor Mars y Sailor Mercury a traerle un informe-**dijo apenada la mujer, quien resulto ser su consejera personal

**-Informe?, sobre qué?- **preguntó la reina mientras seguía caminando seguida de Shizune -**donde están?- **preguntó la reina mientras caminaba con paso apresurado

-**En la sala de juntas majestad, parece ser que hay complicaciones en el cinturón de asteroides-**

**-Qué complicaciones?-**

**-Rebeldes de los planetas Marte, Jupiter, Urano y por raro que paresca también hay gente de Neptuno, al parecer los marcianos empezarón una pelea contra los uranianos-**

**-Shizune encargate de mi hija, llevala a su habitación o lo que seá pero que no este sola, busca algo con que entrenerla mientras arreglo esta situación-**

**-Si majestad como usted ordene-**

Aún en el jardín, la pequeña Serenity seguía observando las rosas

-**Sigo pensando que eres una rosa muy bonita- **decía mientras tocaba los petálos blancos de esa rosa que le había llamado la atención -** ojala pudieras tener compañía, en cambio yo tengo que estar lejos de mi mamá y lo peor es que no tengo amigos, todos están lejos de mi-**

**-Princesa Serenity, entremos al palacio para que ahí espere a su majestad-**

**-Shizune, qué te hace pensar que mi madre no va a salir de viaje el día de hoy?-**preguntó la pequeña sin dejar de mirar la rosa blanca

**-Por qué su madre le prometió que regresaría a jugar con usted princesa-**

**-Si pero no dijo si hoy o mañana o quien sabe cuando-**dijo la pequeña volteando a ver a Shizune con cara de enojada -**dejame sola por favor-**

**-Pero princesa...-**

**-Fue una ordén Shizune!-** la pequeña princesa nunca daba una ordén de esa manera, lo que pedía siempre decía por favor, pero ahora no estaba de animos para modales -**"ojala lo que mi madre me dijo fuera cierto, porque en mi caso parece todo lo contrario"-** pensaba la pequeña princesa antes de entrar al cuarto y dirigirse a su habitación, pero en el camino escuchó a su madre hablando con las guerreras de Marte y Mercurio

-**Sailor Jupiter a caído majestad-**

**-Eso no es posible, ella junto a Uranus erán las más fuertes, qué fue lo que pasó Mercury?, explícate!-**

**-Lo...lo que paso fue que...en un descuido mío ella...ella-**

**-Ella qué Mercury?-**

**-Ella se interpuso entre Mercury y el ataque-**

**-Le dio directo en el corazón...no pudimos hacer nada para salvarla-**

La pequeña Serenity solo escuchaba cerca de la puerta...sabía lo peligroso que era ser una sailor...y ahora lo estaba comprobando...en su pequeño e inocente rostro se formarón lagrimas, decidio retirarse a su habitación y comenzar a considerar la idea de ser reina. Si tener que serlo era ver a sus "amigas" morir no quería, no asi. Tendría que comenzar a buscar la forma de proteger a los que quería, a su futuro reino.

**-Si tan solo tuviera más libertad...si tan solo pudiera hacer más de lo que una simple princesa puede ser...pero qué?, qué puedo hacer yo para proteger el Milenio de Plata y a todos sus habitantes-**

Dijo la pequeña cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y apretando sus puños que aún eran pequeños. Se sentía impotente, pero a la vez se sentía capaz de lograr demasiadas cosas con tal de poder proteger aquello a su gente.

Sin darse cuenta, la pequeña comenzó a ser cubierta por una luz plateada, haciendo que en el interior comenzara a sentir relajada. Después de unos segundos que duró esa luz, la pequeña Serenity abrio los ojos y miro a su alrededor.

**-Que raro...me siento diferente- **decía la pequeña sintiendose un poco más liberada, como si algo se hubiese desprendido de ella.

**-Que bueno porque yo me siento libre**- dijo una voz de una niña, haciendo que Serenity volteará y viera a una niña de pelo color negro que le estaba sonriendo amigablemente.

_Hasta ahí llega el inicio de esta historia, que como sabran o si no saben "Gaiden" son crónicas así que veremos las crónicas del Kazekage y su sensei. _

_Si les agrada opinen, si no, acepto menos verduras -.-_

_Salu2 ^^_


End file.
